Delinius/The Maintenancekeeper
|Delinius the Maintenancekeeper}} |The Maintenancekeeper}} |Pestertag}}, |Self-chosen title}} |Row 6 title = Height |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Weight |Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Aura |Row 8 info = }} Info Delinius Rupert Langton, known as on the Wau/Digamma timeline, is a Soul Flame residing on Artemus after the eradication of said timeline. He monitors his timeline counterparts and alters their fate subtly. Personality The Maintenancekeeper is somewhat alien to the world, what with rarely interacting with other people directly aside from the few that joined him to Artemus. With great understanding of the various timelines, he seems mostly proud that his actions have some effect on the flow of time and doesn't really care for things outside of his area of work. As well, he is known to be perfectly fine with being alone for a large part of his time. Appearance The most notable feature about The Maintenancekeeper is his length - standing a mere 5 foot 2 tall even when completely upright. His hair is a mess that usually lays down well beyond his shoulders, whereas his moustache is fairly well-kept. He is mostly seen wearing a dark red vest with an emblem on it as well as a utility belt and a deep-pocketed pair of jeans, modified to act like cargo jeans to some extent. He also carries a shoulder bag with pockets stitched to its carrying band. Story Remarkable timeline shifting Chronos Dynasty of the Submachine Deathbound timeline Escape to Artemus Relationships The Maintenancekeeper has limited contact in general - limiting the social interaction he has. *Hankvi - Being one of the troll's time-travelling companions, the two are good friends and Delinius has the well-kept knowledge about the troll's past. With the destruction of the Wau timeline, Delinius agreed to take Hankvi's journal with him to be passed on to a different timeline iteration of himself. *Mercuron - The Maintenancekeeper seems to regard them with some curiosity, but at the same time enjoys their company and discusses various time-related matters. Battle Information Stat Trend The Maintenancekeeper is most notably different from many other counterparts in possessing little dexterity, instead combining a good health pool with above average strength and potent magic. While not fit for taking a beating normally, he can reduce the amount of times his enemies may attack and so take them out. *Health: 52 *Strength: 50 *Dexterity: 30 *Magic: 90 *Defense: 37 *Agility: 41 *Level: 52 Combat *Attacks ** - Deals average damage. ** - Cuts a temporary 'gap' in time and forces an enemy to pass through it. Cancels the target's next turn. ** - Reduces target's agility for one turn. Can be used 3 times in a battle. ** - Has a 40% chance to freeze all enemies for one turn, but deals no damage. ** - Is guaranteed to burn the target. ** - Fires at a target. Deals low damage, but has a 9% chance to temporarily banish the target from the timeline for 9 turns. *** - Permanently banishes the target to the Wau timeline. Rarely used move that inhibits the user from attacking for two turns before and after. *Equipment ** - An enchanted dagger of some sort. Increases wielder's effectiveness with time-related moves. ** - Simple revolver enchanted with time magic. Shots deal low damage. *Traits ** - Grants partial use of Chronostian magic. Given to Delinius as a reward for many acts aimed at retaining the Wau timeline's integrity. ** - Has a 20% resistance to time-based attacks. If a time-based move freezes its target, it will slow Delinius instead. See also *Delinius - 'default' version. Gallery Maintenancekeeper paper.jpg|Forward portrait, in working attire. Delinius the Maintenancekeeper.png|Digital rendition. Trivia *The Maintenancekeeper's design began as a drawing rather than a text concept. *He has significant animosity towards the anthro-conceptual known as Algidas, presumably for being the cause of his 'native' timeline's destruction. *For some inexplicable reason, small amounts of individuals seem to be obsessed with his sparse appearances across various timelines, though for what reason they follow his actions is unclear. Sidenotes *Possibly, the Maintenancekeeper informs the Diamond Defenders of their purpose - making him of some significance to that timeline. *At some point, he had a duplicate of himself on the same timeline through strange timeline shenanigans and some kind of 'fold' in the timeline. *Though usually hesitant to exploit temporal anomalies, he has no problem duplicating both himself and other timeline iterations if he deems it necessary, and typically destroys them by banishing them either to the Wau or the Theta timeline, though the latter is done very sparingly. *It is speculated that the Maintenancekeeper has, on many occasions, tried to alter the greater flow of timelines, only to see his alterations result in undesirable side effects, causing him to revert his own influence. *The Maintenancekeeper has taken advantage of anomalous loops in the rules of time at least twice in order to revert a catastrophic overlapping of timelines. Category:Characters